Eisoptrofobia
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Harry siempre huía de esa habitación, no lograba contener la mirada con ese hombre tan irreal que decía ser su alma, siempre teniéndolo encerrado bajo llave en esa sala. Por las noches, curioso, se adentra a ella para sentarse frente a él y buscar razones
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Eisoptrofobia

**Autor:** Vampira Horchatera

**Advertencias:** Ninguna importante. Línea discontinua del tiempo.

**Summary:** Harry siempre huía de esa habitación, no lograba contener la mirada con ese hombre tan irreal que decía ser su alma, siempre teniéndolo encerrado bajo llave en esa sala. Por las noches, curioso, se adentra a ella para sentarse frente a él y buscar razones y quizás más respuestas de las que necesita. Pero las cosas cambian cuando poco a poco el corazón va haciendo un lugar para él./Shonen Ai/

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí el resultado de empezar un fanfic por el título, primero escogí un título y luego escribí la historia intentando mantener la idea principal… cosa que pocas veces logro, y este fic no rompe la costumbre.

Lo divido en dos porque temo que sea muy pesado al principio, y por eso separo un poco la parte psicológica a la física, pero la idea es que sea un One-shot.

Últimamente me estoy viciando a esta pareja D así que se lo dedico a todos los que la adoren o que les guste.

Y como otros fics míos, mucha cabeza poca acción, así que se queda en Shonen Ai, lo siento… algún día haré un yaoi a toda regla xD sorry.

**Eisoptrofobia**

Me mira y sonríe.

No me inmuto, sigo observando sus movimientos, quieto, en la pared.

"¿Qué miras?"

No respondo, sigo observando, pensando.

Poco a poco frunce el ceño y una arruga aparece en su frente.

Tan rápida como vino se va, dejando de nuevo esa pálida cara con ojos escarlatas que relucen en la oscura habitación, _tan irreal_.

Ya, cansado de mi fijo estudio en su persona, retrocede y se deja caer con carisma en la butaca a sus espaldas, soltando un murmuro in entendible le imito, retrocediendo y sentándome.

_Frente a él._

Hoy entré en la sala y decidí estudiar atentamente ese rostro que tanto aparece en mis sueños, apenas dejándome dormir tranquilo.

"Mirando tan detenidamente durante horas no podrás captar mis puntos débiles", dice por lo bajo, apenas moviendo los labios.

Deja ir una pequeña sonrisa llena de picardía y malicia.

Ambos frente a frente, sentados cómodamente con los codos sobre las rodillas.

Un rostro serio e ilegible, otro sonriente y falso.

Un corazón latiente con fuerza, el otro apenas un golpeteo sordo e irreal, no más que una ilusión.

Y es cuando presto atención a su rostro, delicado y anguloso, firme en su sitio y con total personalidad, que la frustración llega a mis oídos conduciendo pensamientos irracionales.

Tan irreal, y tan real al mismo tiempo. Tan fantástico y tan atroz.

Lo mismo de siempre. Un sueño con los ojos abiertos. Una dimensión diferente al otro lado de mis ojos, con una puerta mis párpados, construidos por miles y miles de imágenes que retener, y pocas que mantener.

En un rápido movimiento salto sobre mis piernas y me dirijo a la salida.

Su voz me grita a mis espaldas.

"¿Huyes, Potter?"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Huir. Huir y huir.

Siempre salir corriendo. Siempre dar la espalda a la tentación. A la mirada que te promete, que te regala y ofrece.

Poder. Posesión. Eternidad. Fantasía.

Realidad.

Promesas de verdad, de historias verdaderas que se contarán a los hijos cuando se van a dormir.

Relatos de un niño que fue marcado por su antagonista. Que creció al fin en la base de un tablero de ajedrez, siendo movido y sin moverse, porque la torre, la pared, no le dejaba avanzar. Y que se convirtió en caballo para saltar y ser libre, destruir a la torre, y encontrar una reina.

Luego vería a la reina, hermosa e impotente sobre su pedestal. Con ojos cargados de sabiduría y singularidad. No más mundos felices, no más días pacíficos que contar poco a poco. Sólo libertad, de elegir, lo mejor para ti, y lo adecuado para los demás.

Entonces el caballo sería engullido por la reina negra. La oscuridad, el conjunto de todas las cosas.

Sí, huir de la reina es lo que hacía, porque el rey es poderoso, pero débil.

Huir de la realidad¿verdad? Porque siempre es dolorosa.

¿No es mejor la ficción? Un hogar pacífico donde tu mente puede descansar sobre un cojín de plumas, tus manos sostener un libro y tus ojos contemplar maravillas.

Una nube que sube y sube, que a cada paso más arriba sube. Lo peligroso es despertarse, y caer dolorosamente en la tierra y llorar.

A veces pensaba en ello. No quería un camino a la tranquilidad, sino uno a la libertad.

Y la libertad se consigue con las manos, manos desocupadas en otras tareas.

De eso huía cada noche, cada vez que salía por esa puerta dejando la verdad cerrada bajo llave.

Y se sentía bien. Se acostaba sobre su lecho y volvía a dormir.

Se despertaba de nuevo, llevado por gritos de angustia y de muerte. Con una capa de sudor y lágrimas de impotencia piel abajo.

Y lloraba. Porque había caído de la nube de un golpe súbito.

"¡No te dejes llevar!" decía ese golpe "¡No te dejes engañar!" "Elige por tu corazón." le susurraban miles de voces.

Se levanta y dice:

.- Quiero hablar con la verdad. Con esa parte de mí que sabe y que me entiende.

Y de nuevo se dirige a la habitación contigua y cierra la puerta tras él.

"Te tenemos aquí de nuevo, que extraño. Y dime¿cuándo me dejarás salir?"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Pasaban los días y Harry seguía sumiéndose en su cabeza pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Tras las clases se iba con sus compañeros a pasar el tiempo, estudiar, hacer tareas, comer… Por la noche salía de la habitación para dirigirse a su refugio.

Entonces una voz le saludaba, siempre puntual cuando entraba.

"Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Hoy me dejarás salir?"

Siempre lo mismo.

La misma pregunta indecorosa, sarcástica y llena de burla.

Pero esta vez algo se removió dentro de Harry.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada a los ojos del contrario, mientras aguantaba la mirada con temor.

Miró el reflejo en ese espejo que colgaba de la pared, ocupando una gran parte de ésta.

El espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre como él. Un rostro anguloso, algo mayor que el suyo. Unos labios sarcásticos y pálidos. Cabellos oscuros y dejados, pero bien colocados.

Y unos ojos rojos sangre, que emanaban una oscuridad atrayente e hipnotizante.

Su espejo. Su reflejo.

Su magia.

Levantó el puño y golpeó la superficie helada hasta desquebrajarla.

"Así no lograrás nada, Harry." Un montón de voces, con igual número de rostros iguales.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Flash-Back

Había visto un libro en una tienda de Hogsmeade. No lo había comprado, pues era un libro "casi" prohibido, pero sí lo había hojeado.

Y con sólo una hojeada en esa página en concreto, había logrado entender el funcionamiento de los "horcrux".

Sabía que era magia oscura, que se necesitaba mucho poder, y que poca cosa conseguiría en Hogwarts.

Aún así fuera de las barreras no corría peligro.

Solamente había pedido prestada sin permiso la varita a un ciudadano despistado.

El resto no tenía importancia.

Había vuelto a Hogwarts con un nuevo espejo bajo el bolsillo.

Esa misma noche, a escondidas se había escabullido a otra sala de la torre y había sacado el espejo.

Sólo dos palabras:

"¿Qué demonios…?"

El reflejo no era su reflejo.

El espejo no era un espejo.

Es espejo ya no era un elemento de realidad, ya no era el otro lado, ni siquiera reflejaba la realidad al revés.

"Soy tu magia, Harry" le había hablado el falso reflejo "Así que reflejo tu magia, no tu figura."

Entonces algo había empezado a cambiar.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Una noche Harry le preguntó a su Horcrux:

"Tu eres mi magia, contienes una parte de mi alma. Entonces eres real. Pero… ¿_él_ sabe que existes?"

El reflejo le había respondido.

"Yo soy tu magia, y tu magia contiene parte de la suya, así que también soy _él_. Y _él _sabe que parte de su magia y vida ha vuelto a tomar forma. Yo soy Tom y soy Harry."

Entonces _él_ también sabía que era Harry quien había creado el Horcrux.

Sólo Harry tenía mezcla de magia con Tom. ¿No?

"¿Entonces él también te ve¿Me está viendo?"

"No, yo soy parte de él, pero no soy el auténtico, así que sólo nos une esa pequeña porción de magia."

Harry había sonreído.

"Entonces eres mío. Un Tom para mí."

El Tom del espejo también había sonreído, contra la sonrisa de Harry.

"Pero yo soy el espejo, no el reflejo. Así que el reflejo es una causa de mi existencia, no un extra gratuito. Entonces yo soy tu, soy tu reflejo. Soy real."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Ya estaba asegurado que el Horcrux contenía parte de la magia de Tom Riddle.

Pero lo que ha Harry había empezado a dar temor, era el hecho de que su propio reflejo fuese Tom.

"Yo no soy Tom."

Pero el reflejo no le decía lo mismo.

"Yo no soy como Tom."

Y el espejo seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Sin embargo, había empezado a obsesionarse con su propio Horcrux.

Por las noches conversaban.

Tom sabía muchas cosas y le explicaba gran parte de ellas.

Había aprendido mucho. Y ahora sabía muchas historias, realidades, estudios y filosofías.

Un día el reflejo le pidió si le interesaba sacarlo del espejo y crear una figura real.

"Podría estar siempre contigo. A tu lado. Estaríamos juntos, lucharíamos juntos por tus deseos. Yo siempre estaría de acuerdo contigo."

Harry había notado un nudo en la gola.

¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?

¿Se atrevería a dar forma a un nuevo Tom Riddle, sólo porqué lo amaba?

Sí, lo amaba.

Había empezado a sentirse atraído por lo que el reflejo representaba.

Era su corazón, era su magia.

Era la atracción a la oscuridad, hacia lo prohibido y lo doloroso.

Hacia el conocimiento.

Era la tentación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Se había negado.

Porque Harry no pensaba en sí mismo. Estaba encerrado en Hogwarts y no podía pensar en su vida. Otros aspectos externos hacían que su personalidad no aceptara el egoísmo.

Porque debía luchar por la vida de los demás, ellos confiaban en él, y Harry no debía defraudarlos.

No podía dejar la vida de muchos a tientas de la suerte. No cuando podía evitarlo.

Y Tom no le ayudaría.

End Flash-Back

**Continua **

Subiré la segunda parte cuando termine de repasarla, aún encuentro fallos, como es abitual... así también más gente verá el fic y más oportunidades de que lean más habrá.

VH


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

Esa noche la mirada de Tom era distinta. Tenía un brillo diferente.

Era el deseo de la libertad, y se encontraba tanto en Harry como en Tom, porque uno era el otro.

Decidió tapar el espejo. No dejar que le atormentase más, ni que siguiera tentándolo.

Había decidido tener miedo al espejo, creer que no era bueno para su vida, y que había sido un error crearlo.

Pero sabía que no debía destruirlo, no con un simple hechizo y hacerlo trizas, porque el Horcrux se recomponía una y otra vez, como si hubiese sido destinado a perdurar siempre en la vida de Harry.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Habían pasado tres noches desde entonces, desde que decidió tener miedo de verse reflejado tan cruelmente en un simple objeto.

Por las noches, junto a sus compañeros, se iba a dormir tranquilamente. Cerraba los ojos y conciliaba el sueño sin temor alguno.

Pero la mente inconsciente juega malas pasadas. Y su mente dormida había decidido que quería conservar el Horcrux, así que una noche se despertó en el interior de un sueño.

.-¿Potter?

Abrió los ojos asustado.

.-¿Potter?- una astutamente suave susurraba en sus oídos. Se giró.

Se encontraba en una sala desconocida. Parecía una pequeña biblioteca o un gran estudio, pues había un gran escritorio o mesa central llena de libros y papeles.

Y lo que más le sorprendió fue el ocupante de una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de madera maciza.

.-¿Tom?- Preguntó confuso, esa era al voz de Tom.

Estaba asustado. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Dónde estaba¿Era un sueño¿Y la Oclumancia que llevaba a la perfección?

.-Vaya, chico Potter¿a qué se debe mi logro al penetrar en tu mente esta noche?

Lord Voldemort en persona estaba ocupado con los papeles y los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

No tenía el aspecto de otras veces, con cara serpentina. Había recuperado el aspecto humano. Y Harry lo había reconocido. Su espejo le había devuelto la misma imagen con algunos años menos.

Ahora Tom Marvolo Riddle respondía al aspecto de una mediana edad tirando a joven, con la cara angulosa y fina, unos ojos curiosos y estudiosos, una sonrisa apenas notable.

Los ojos continuaban rojizos. Y la vestimenta la misma ropa oscura con túnica y capa que veces anteriores.

Allí estaba el verdadero Voldemort, frente a el, serenamente sentado y con la misma mirada inquieta y profunda que le solía devolver el espejo. Y sin duda podía encontrar el mismo Tom que el suyo en ese rostro, podía ver al Tom que le hacía suspirar sin sentido continuamente.

.-¿Asustado, Potter?- le señaló la silla delante suyo- No puedo hacerte nada.

Sí, Harry estaba asustado, y en realidad sí podía hacerle "nada".

.-¿Por qué debería fiarme?- pidió con cuidado y un mínimo de respecto. Debía recordar que "ése" no era "su" Tom, no estaba en la habitación frente la pared, no podía bajar la guardia.

.-No voy ha hacerte daño. Además, si estás aquí es por propia voluntad.

Harry entendió entonces la mala jugada de su mente esa noche. Ahí estaba, de nuevo, conversando con Tom, como muchas otras noches que ahora echaba de menos.

.-Es verdad…- Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y observó a Tom que asimismo le observaba a él. Le indicó con una mano que continuara trabajando- No te molestes. Me quedaré hasta que pueda volver.

Tom sonrió, sabía el propósito de Harry, y otras veces había hecho muchos logros mediante la conversación y no la lucha. Así que siguió su consejo y continuó con sus papeles.

A los pocos segundos, Harry rompió el silencio.

.-¿Lo intentabas cada noche?- le sorprendería una respuesta afirmativa. Snape le había confesado que su nivel de Oclumancia era muy elevado, pero no creía hasta el punto de ni notar los intentos de intrusión fallidos.

.-Básicamente. Por intentar no perdía nada, y por lo que veo he ganado mucho esta noche. ¿Por qué has dejado que entrase en tu mente?

.-No lo sé. Costumbre, quizás.- Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese hombre en su vida.

.-¿Costumbre? Que extraño… pero todo es posible.

Harry observó los documentos extendidos delante suyo y por toda la gran y larga mesa.

.-¿Qué son?- preguntó curioso, al fin tenía la oportunidad de ver trabajar a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no como ese espejo que simplemente le miraba tras el cristal y se sentaba a conversar.

.-Información de Hogwarts- contestó simplemente Tom. No le había dado importancia al hecho que quizás pudiera chivarse a Dumbledore, tanto no les serviría de nada la información…

Había gran cantidad de escritos y dibujos, mapas, fechas, firmas, reconocimientos, etc.

.-¿Intentas atacar Hogwarts?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

El Lord alzó la cabeza extrañado por la pregunta.

.-Es obvio¿es acaso extraño que intente atacar Hogwarts?- era una pregunta razonable y con toda la razón, él era el Lord Oscuro.

.-Matar a niños inocentes no logrará mucho en tu lucha.- Harry jamás sería capaz de entender un acto tan cruento como ese.- Puedes tocar los sentimientos de los demás, pero no lograrás una rendición, sólo más odio que llevará a más magos contra tu bando.

Le interesaba la opinión.

.-Además, Hogwarts es una escuela. Aprendemos a hacer magia libremente. Nos enseñan nuestros inicios, nuestras culturas y nos enseñan a continuar adelante. ¿Por qué nos privas de eso, si no te hace daño alguno? Además, gran parte de los Slytherin te apoyan¿no temes que puedan también morir o acojonarse en una batalla?

.-¿Por qué vosotros, los Gryffindors, relacionáis siempre a mortífagos con la Casa Slytherin? No todos los Slytherins me apoyan, ni sólo serpientes. Ser Slytherin no tiene por qué significar estar del lado oscuro. Yo atento contra la enseñanza que da Dumbledore.

.-Pues no atentes contra las escuelas.

.-Dame una buena razón.- sabía donde irían a parar, pero quería oírlo de la boca de Harry, lo había visto ponerse serio y a la defensiva.

.-Si destruyes el método de enseñanza de Dumbledore¿quien nos daría clases entonces, tú?- toda la ironía y sonrisa había sido apoyada en la última palabra.- Déjame dudarlo. Lo veo en primera página "Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado impartiendo clases a temerosos alumnos en Hogwarts."

Se le formó un nudo en la lengua al pensar tal cosa, Tom enseñando en Hogwarts, sería tan…

Tom sonrió. Le había gustado ese comentario.

A Harry le dio mala espina esa sonrisa.

.-Tienes razón, Harry. Pero no quería atacar Hogwarts, por lo que has dicho y por otras razones que no son de tu incumbencia, sólo quería encontrar alguna forma discreta de entrar.

Harry se quedó parado. ¿Para qué entrar en Hogwarts y no atacar si estás dentro¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Ese Tom se parecía al del espejo.

.-¿Quieres entrar pero no atacar ni matar a nadie?- Le tomaba el pelo, seguro.

.-Exacto.

.-Si logras pasar las barreras tu magia será detectada.- frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que Dumbledore ya debería tener un detector de restos de magia oscura a gran escala o algo parecido, desde que Bartemius Crunch se instaló discretamente.

.-Puedo camuflarla.- seguía sonriendo.

.-¿Prometes no intentar nada?- Harry se pegó mentalmente. ¿A dónde quería llegar a parar¡Harry, estate calladito!

.-Por mi nombre, mis padres, mis antepasados y por todo Slytherin.- sonrió abiertamente como todo Slytherin es capaz de hacer, con picardía. Le encantaba recordar que era descendiente del primer Slytherin de la historia.

Harry se levantó de su asiento. Aunque para irse no necesitaba salir por la puerta.

.-Me voy. Tom, no volveré a bajar la guardia… creo. - tenía las manos enredadas, los dedos nerviosos y la voz entrecortada.

.-Como sea, es un placer haberte tenido hoy aquí, Harry.

Cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse, Harry no se resistió.

.-Honeydukes. Hay un pasadizo.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

A la mañana siguiente Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La noche anterior Lord Voldemort había logrado entrar en su mente, y habían mantenido una conversación tan tranquilos ambos.

Y lo más importante, le había revelado una manera secreta de adentrarse en el castillo de Hogwarts. Eso podía llamarse conspiración, traición, y castigarse con la cárcel o quién sabe qué.

¿Debía decírselo a Dumbledore o a alguien para destruir el pasillo antes de que fuese usado¿O debía confiar en ese hombre y creer que no intentaría nada?

Aún faltaba media hora para el desayuno, así que se dirigió a la habitación abandonada de la Torre, siempre intentaba que nadie le viera escabullirse por ese lugar.

Al entrar por la puerta notó un cambio ambiental respecto las otras veces que había venido. La luz entraba por una única ventana al final de la larga habitación.

A un lado todo eran estanterías llenas de libros y polvo, al otro lado escritorios y bancos. Al final se encontraba el cómodo sillón que solía ocupar.

Parecía haber sido una sala de estudio obligatorio.

Su Horcrux se encontraba colgado en la pared, al lado del sillón. Harry corrió hacia él, le quitó la sábana e intentó enviarle una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Tom." De alguna manera u otra, contemplar el rostro pálido de Tom tras el espejo, le disipó gran parte de los nervios que había acumulado en pocos minutos.

"Si que el estúpido Sol entre por esa ventana y me deje ciego es un buen día, espero que jamás tengas un "espléndido día"" Tom intentaba escabullirse de los rayos del Sol, estaba acostumbrado a las sombras de la noche.

"No eres ningún murciélago, Tom." giró el ángulo del espejo y se sentó como otras veces había hecho.

"Tienes aspecto de haber hecho algo dudosamente malo y tienes remordimientos" Tom sonrió de lado, se había acomodado en su sillón.

Harry le observó mientras pensaba.

"¿Remordimientos?"

Quizás sí los tenía. Quizás sólo un poco de preocupación. ¿Se habría dejado llevar por la emoción? Quizás lo había hechizado como juego sucio.

El Tom que se le presentaba tras el espejo era algo distinto al real. A parte de la apariencia más joven, quizás al ser el reflejo de Harry, la edad fuese la misma, el Tom del sueño más bien podía simular los veinticinco, más maduro y seguro de si mismo.

Su Tom mantenía la sonrisa pícara y llena de malas intenciones a flor de piel, el rostro pálido y fino que hacía resaltar los ojos escarlatas que refulgían como metal fundido. El cabello peinado hacia un lado como hacían antiguamente, o como continuaban llevando en la clase alta.

Podía decirse que era la viva imagen del Riddle que había permanecido en el diario que se le había cruzado en segundo año.

Se sentía en paz.

"Te amo, Tom."

Él se movió un poco en su asiento levantando la ceja.

"Yo no soy Tom, Harry. No puedes amarme, no puedes amar tu reflejo, eso es narcisismo" la sonrisa le cayó del rostro y frunciendo el ceño desvió la vista.

Harry también notó la tristeza en ese rostro.

Su Tom no era más que un reflejo en un espejo. No más que una ilusión, una burla a la realidad y una figura atrapada tras el cristal.

Sólo un pedazo del alma completa.

"Tom¿Sabrías por qué razón querrías entrar a Hogwarts a escondidas?" Quizás podría darle una idea más precisa.

"Buscar algo perdido, quizás."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Había bajado al Gran Comedor y se había sentado junto a sus compañeros como siempre.

Hermione, sentada a su derecha, le llamó la atención con un codo.

.-Tienes aspecto de haber hecho algo dudosamente malo y tener remordimientos.- Le había susurrado bajito con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Te preocupa algo, Harry?

Su amiga, tan observadora como siempre.

.-Quizás algo me preocupe. Pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia.- le respondió sonriendo.

Hipócrita.

.-Creo que sea lo que sea, se resolverá bien. Si eso te ayuda.- Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

.-Gracias, Hermione. Pensé que ya era hora de querer algo para mí. Deseo algo, y me he dejado llevar.

Su amiga sonrió.

.-Hay veces en las que dejarse llevar es el camino correcto. Sea lo que sea.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

No tenía sentido preocuparse tanto, no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Además, sólo le había dicho sobre Las tres escobas, no le había concretado dónde del local. No le sería fácil encontrar la entrada.

Mentira, más bien le sería fácil, un simple hechizo de búsqueda y un disfraz para pasar desapercibido.

Eso complicaba las cosas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"Harry, no pienses. Deja de pensar. Ahora asistirás a clases tranquilamente."

Pero a lo largo de toda la jornada, no logró más que chapuzas.

Hasta el Profesor Snape había notado que Harry estaba más patoso que otras veces.

.-Potter, concéntrese en su labor. Los problemas sentimentales para la noche, Potter.- Había resaltado el "sentimental" para que toda el aula escuchara bien y estallaran a risas los Slytherins.

Y Harry no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta la raíz de su último pelo.

.-Lo siento.- murmuró cohibido a Ron, quien había sufrido su despiste.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Había decidido dejar que pasara el día con naturalidad. Por la noche montaría guardia en el pasillo de la bruja tuerta.

Como siempre Snape le hizo quedarse tras las horas de clase, para hacerle lavar calderos y mesas.

Al terminar le tuvo que entregar el pergamino del castigo anterior.

Snape ni lo miró, lo quemó ante sus narices y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se fuera.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Snape no había dejado atrás ese comportamiento de odio hacia él, no le daba la mínima oportunidad de mostrarse satisfecho y jamás le daría la razón al Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió de lado, llamando la atención del profesor.

.-Eso que acaba de hacer podría costarle la vida, Snape.

Snape lo miró con odio, con su mirada glacial y Harry no se dejó intimidar, pero dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Snape no podía ni sospechar que Harry podía revelar su traición a Voldemort.

Pero Harry sí sabía de esa opción.

Se fue del aula con el pecho en alto con el odio en los ojos y con el alma satisfecha.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando se le desinfló el orgullo y toda la seguridad se le había ido por el caño.

Jamás caería tan bajo, jamás usaría la posible influencia en contra de alguien a quien en verdad no odiaba tanto.

No cuando sólo era un juego, y la amenaza una advertencia impulsiva por falta de paciencia.

Y seguro que el Profesor Snape no se lo debía haber tomado con muy buen humor. Así que Harry aceleró el paso alejándose cuanto antes de las mazmorras.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Tom no había aparecido y eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada.

Harry había cogido la capa de invisibilidad y se había encaminado hacia el pasillo de la bruja tuerta.

Allí había establecido un lugar de vigilancia, escondido bajo su capa.

Cuando salió el Sol, Harry se incorporó y volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde tomó un vigorizante para poder mantenerse despierto el resto del día.

Por la noche volvió nuevamente al corredor de la tercera planta con la esperanza de que esta noche apareciera Tom Riddle.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Esa noche alguien apareció, pero no Riddle.

.-Potter, salga de donde esté.

La voz profunda y maliciosa del Profesor de Pociones tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, no esperaba que nadie apareciese por el pasillo, siquiera se había llevado el mapa del Merodeador consigo.

La figura del hombre había aparecido bajo la luz de las pocas antorchas que había y se dirigía directamente hacia él.

.-Sé que está allí.

Claro que lo sabía, el maldito mortífago cada vez aprendía más de Dumbledore, siempre sabiéndolo todo.

Tuvo que aguantar una risita al imaginarse a Snape diciendo lo mismo en cada callejón por cual pasara, siempre pensando que allí estaría él escondido.

Aún así tenía mucho que perder, así que tranquilamente se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y dejó caer la capa.

.-Profesor¿Ocurre algo importante?

Snape lo miró fieramente, como el perro que odia al gato esquivo.

.-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, a estas horas, merodeando por los pasillos?

Su voz era apenas un susurro que mantenía la rabia en su interior, como muro de contención.

.-Lo mismo quisiera preguntarle, profesor.

La sonrisa torcida con la cual acompañó la frase no pareció agradarle demasiado al adulto, quien sacó la varita de la manga y alzaba la cabeza con despecho.

.-Usted es el alumno, yo el profesor, no tiene derecho a demandarme nada, lo sabe Potter.

Claro que no tenía ese derecho, y eso era lo divertido, ponerle los nervios de punta a ese hombre le encantaba.

.-Sólo vigilo que nadie corretee por estos lugares a escondidas, profesor. Es mi trabajo como perfecto¿recuerda? Hasta que horas me quede haciendo guardia no es de su incumbencia, debería estar agradecido.

Snape no se dejó vencer, no perdería más los estribos con Potter, no dejaría más que su impertinencia lograra sus objetivos.

.-¿Y quien más que usted y yo pasearía por estos pasillos ahora¿Me cree estúpido? Sé perfectamente que estás planeando una de tus trastadas.

.-No puede ni llegar a imaginárselo, profesor.

Recogió la capa del suelo.

.-Buenas noches.

No valía la pena seguir esperando, y menos con Snape al acecho por los alrededores. Tom tampoco se había presentado, el día siguiente volvería a probar.

.-Si intentaba esconderse, señor Potter, la próxima vez esconda también su magia. Recuerde que forma parte de usted, y su cuerpo no es lo único que posee.

Allí estaba el Snape que pocas veces salía a la luz. Lo había conocido durante las sesiones de entrenamiento de Oclumancy, era el hombre que enseñaba al alumno pidiéndole siempre lo máximo y no dejando margen de error.

Harry sonrió, ya de espaldas a su interlocutor.

.-Lo tendré en cuenta, Profesor.

Y se fue por el lado contrario.

.-Potter, lo de la noche pasada...

El Gryffindor le cortó parándose en seco.

.-No pasó nada, profesor. Recuerde mis palabras, a no ser que quiera que las grite a todo el colegio.

Se volteó para sonreírle y volvió tras sus pasos asta llegar a él, pasándole de largo.

.-Pero no se las tome en serio, no le deseo ningún mal.

Y así volvió a enfurecer al profesor, que se quedó maldiciendo al alumno durante mucho tiempo.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Habían pasado dos semanas y Harry empezaba a desesperar.

¿Habría sido todo un sueño¿Una mala pasada de la conciencia?

Quizás Voldemort estaba usando la información para planear una gran movida y aún no estaba preparado.

La voluntad de Harry cada día de desmoronaba un poco más, siempre imaginando que su vida debía seguir monótonamente como antes.

Una vez se llevó su Horcrux para que le hiciese compañía, sin hablar, sin comentarios, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo durante las horas de insomnio que pasaba en ese corredor.

Las pociones vigorizantes empezaban a perder efecto, y ya se podían apreciar unos oscuros círculos bajo los ojos cada mañana.

Sabía que su amiga Hermione no deseaba ser entrometida, jamás lo sería, así que cuando le pidió en qué estaba andando, no supo con que palabras tranquilizarla, puesto que se notaba a leguas que no estaba ni de ánimos ni de fuerzas.

"Me es imposible encontrar el sueño por las noches. Es casi como si cada vez estuviera más lejos, más inalcanzable. Por las mañanas dejo de intentarlo."

Hermione le sonrió.

"Quizás la solución es buscar otro camino para encontrar el sueño"

Ron intervino dejando de comer unos segundos.

"¿Has probado de contar ovejas?"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

El último informe acababa de ser leído y colocado sobre la mesa.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el Lord por fin lograba poner un poco de orden en su escritorio.

Se levantó de su sillón y cogiendo la capa se apareció en Hogsmeade.

De nuevo, como había tomado costumbre, se escurría bajo una capa de invisibilidad y entraba en Honeydukes sin levantar alarmas. Su magia bien escondida y su respiración acompasada.

Recorría todo el largo pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar al final, donde la Bruja obstruía el paso.

Ningún problema, con un movimiento de mano, y su poder como heredero se activaba.

El primer día que llegó a ese lugar estaba desértico. La noche anterior había visto a un Potter sumido en recuerdos y en sueños, se había fijado en los ojos verdosos que se iban encendiendo poco a poco.

Le costó recordar que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

A los tres minutos, pudo notar que Potter llegaba por el pasillo, se colocaba en un rincón también él bajo una capa de invisibilidad y miraba atentamente hacia él, sin verle.

Siquiera se movió, como Harry. Se mantuvo quieto mirando hacia el menor, mientras este observaba la estatua a través de su cuerpo.

Había pasado toda la noche cuando el Niño-que-vivió se retiraba de su guardia. Y él también se fue por donde había venido.

La noche siguiente había vuelto y había presenciado el encuentro con Snape.

Había establecido que cada noche iría durante la cena, así se aseguraba que Potter no se diera cuenta del movimiento de la bruja.

Así había repetido día tras día.

Siempre en silencio, solo observando.

Había notado que poco a poco e chico Potter empezaba a perder ánimos y ese brillo que le había gustado tanto empezaba a apagarse.

Esa noche no halló a nadie esperándole, y una punzada de tristeza le albergó.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Había decidido no volver a ese corredor.

Y por ahora mantenía esa voluntad.

Se encontraba en la menuda sala oscura. Había cogido un libro polvoriento y leía junto una lamparilla.

El espejo seguía colgado en la pared.

"Quizá releyendo el mismo apartado eternamente lograrás encontrar un código secreto inexistente, pero por lo que sé no te interesan estas cosas."

El Tom del reflejo había tomado un tono maternal, intentando consolar inútilmente de forma serena.

En verdad ese tono no era su mejor faceta.

"No sé de qué hablas."

Era como cuando había empezado a temer a su horcrux. Era un sentimiento extraño, no sabía de dónde provenía, y mucho menos qué idea descabellada lo había empujado a temer verse en ese espejo tan carismático.

Ahora temía a ese sentimiento de dolor, estaba dolido por haber creído algo que no podría ser.

Era algo que no podía alcanzar. Parecía tan fácil que hasta resultaba irónico.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que se pasaría las noches esperando escondido la llegada de Lord Voldemort en el interior de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aunque sí se lo creería si le dijesen que ese sueño fuera fruto de su imaginación. Que sería la locura quien le haría creer que lo que deseaba estaba en ese hombre, en esos ojos que solían mirarlo tras el espejo.

Ahora sentía un molesto dolor en el pecho al comprobar que ese hombre no sería su salvación.

"No puedo soportar esta habitación."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Así que se había cogido el espejo y se había ido hasta el baño de las chicas en el sexto piso.

Allí frente a la entrada de la cámara de Slytherin.

Se en la sucia ventana con el espejo en sus faldas. Sin la capa de su padre, tanto ya le daba igual lo que sucediera.

Ya podía entrar Snape y castigarlo hasta expulsarlo del colegio, o aparecer Dumbledore con su rostro siempre sonriente preguntando por ese extraño espejo que llevaba entre las manos.

"He sido un ingenuo."

Acarició la superficie fría del Horcrux con ternura, causando una mueca de fastidio al reflejo que no sabía dónde meterse.

"Potter. Muchas veces has sido ingenuo. Y qué más da."

No tenía sentido escucharle. Ya no le ayudaban sus palabras.

"Déjame salir."

Era lo único que tenía. Era su amor, su corazón. Le amaba tanto que hasta escucharía esas palabras.

Lo dejaría salir y le daría un cuerpo y una vida por la cual vivir. Estarían juntos, ahora que el real había demostrado no amarlo.

Que estúpida idea.

Quizás en algún momento había imaginado esa tontería.

Pero ya no tenía nada más.

Pero temía que el espejo también le abandonara. Tom le daría unas gracias que no sentiría, se expulsaría el polvo de la capa y se iría por la puerta.

"No. No te dejaré salir."

Su rostro se comprimió en la tristeza y en la rabia.

"Vamos, Potter. Dímelo, que te gusta verme aquí atrapado, entre tus garras, bien atado y controlado. Eres perverso."

Eran palabras escupidas con odio e infamia. Le recordaba a Malfoy, esos Slytherins...

"Harry, por favor. Déjame salir."

Se enfureció más aún. Acababa de lograr hacerle sentir el ser más mediocre y miserable que pisaba suelo vivo. Acababa de recordarle que no era más que un hipócrita lleno de rencor, rabia y frustración, y que él no era más que un Horcrux.

"Jamás aceptaré un por favor tuyo, Tom. No te dejaré ir, Tom, eres lo único que me queda. Te amo tanto. Te odio, mira como me tienes, renegando por una estupidez. Te amo. Maldita sea, por tu culpa mi vida es un infierno. Estoy tan encerrado como tu."

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sin miramientos se las secó con rabia.

"No me puedes amar. Soy un reflejo. ¡Maldita sea, yo no soy Tom¡Deja de verme como un muñeco! No soy una muestra de tu amor, no soy nada, Potter. Soy solo magia. ¡No me ames, por mil demonios!"

"No... yo te amo. No te vayas." Otras lágrimas volvieron a caerle. La inseguridad empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y sus manos le tiritaban.

"No puedo irme¿no ves? Soy esclavo en este maldito espejo. Eres un monstruo."

Lanzó el espejo lejos de él, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que chillaron en locura.

Pero se recompuso a los pocos segundos. No había nada que hacer.

Harry saltó hasta él para recogerlo.

"Lo siento, Tom. No me odies. Tom, por favor, no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo."

"!Yo no soy Tom¡No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte¡Entiérrame en algún lugar y olvídame! Búscate a otro, búscate al real, pero a mí no me dañes."

"No... él no me quiere, Tom. Le odio. Es despreciable. Me han a destruir si sigo encerrado en este maldito castillo."

.-Eres egoísta. ¿Despreciable¿Por no ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños? Egoísta eres tú, por creerte dueño de mis actos.

.-Soy tu dueño, Tom, tengo derecho sobre ti.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le hablaban, alzó la cabeza.

.-¿Te gusta tenerme entre tus manos, Potter?

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su habitación.

Tenía la sensación de haber dormido todas las horas acumuladas en las últimas semanas.

Sus compañeros dormían aún.

A su lado, en el colchón, encontró su espejo.

"Tom."

A la hora de crearlo no había pensado en la forma del espejo, así que había tomado la que su mente más atribuía a un espejo, cantos redondeados y con arco de media punta, con el marco dorado lleno de motivos de gárgolas y otros seres de noche.

Era apenas un espejo de pared de pequeño tamaño, suficiente como para verse el rostro entero.

El espejo no le respondió.

Se miró en él, y no vio más que su rostro pálido y mañanero.

"¡Tom!"

Se había ido. Le había dejado tal como temía. Ahora no era más que un mero objeto frío e inerte.

Lanzó el espejo al suelo, y esta vez los añicos no se juntaron de nuevo.

Había caído de nuevo al mundo real, como despertado de un bello sueño para adentrarse en una horrible pesadilla.

Espesas lágrimas de dolor y rabia bajaron rostro abajo, aumentando así le odio que sentía y todos los sentimientos ahogados en su mente.

Se volvió a secar las lágrimas con impotencia, sin lograr cesar.

Ya nada tenía.

Al incorporarse de la cama encontró una nota.

_Las dos almas perdidas se han reencontrado, en el lugar menos esperado, en el momento más necesitado._

_No temas de ahora en adelante. _

_Por favor, perdóname por no haber aparecido antes, deja que siga entrando en tu mente, sé que lo deseas._

_Por favor, no dejes apagar esos hermosos ojos, no creas que todo está perdido._

_Nos volveremos a ver, pronto._

_TMR_

**FIN**

Lo terminé! Sí!

Me ha costado mucho terminarlo, porque tenía una idea pero no lograba llegar a ella!

TT quería sacar un poco más a Severus… pero creo que ya lo dejé bien, o quizás podría haberlo omitido del todo, pero… es un personaje esencial en los Harry/Tom xD lo siento, así es como opino yo…

No lo continuaré, no, una continuación sería como hacer un mini epílogo es un final triste y punto, Harry se aguantara y se quedará en Hogwarts hasta final de año.

Se puede entender que al salir será libre de ir donde quiera, y que ya sabe su camino.

Si hay dudas se piden, y si se imaginan otra cosa, pues también va bien por algo adoro yo los finales abiertos, para que todos puedan entenderlo como más gusten.

Espero que se haya entendido bien los diálogos entre Harry y los dos Tom, Entre comillas con el reflejo, y con guión con el real , i en una ocasion es para dar toke de flash back

Me ha salido un final medio trágico ò.ó yo lloré mientras escribía!

Adoro las lágrimas de Harry pero estas, e? los lagrimones que le hacen en otros fics me ponen nerviosa no es para ser comentario machista, pero vamos, que Harry no se mete a llorar cada dos por tres, no es personaje de Shojo manga! Así que sigo con mi filosofía que dice que los hombres son tercos y orgullosos y cuando se le salen las lágrimas se ponen de mala leche… jujuju

Creo que nada más que aclarar…

Así, EISOPTROFOBIA significa tener miedo a los espejos o a verse reflejado en ellos; se le atribuía al miedo de ser privado de alma o de verse a sí mismo. En este caso es el miedo a ver reflejada la verdad tal y como es, Harry no puede soportar ver que en su interior esta Tom y que forma parte de sí mismo.

Gracias por leer

VH


End file.
